


A Slightly Different Point of View ...

by cuphugaddict



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Comedy Elements, Fluff, M/M, Madeleine Era, Prompt Fill, a horse's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuphugaddict/pseuds/cuphugaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so first thing you need to know about me, my name is Gymont.<br/>Second, I’m a horse.<br/>You may think now that’s stupid, but let me tell you, us horses, we know quite a lot of things. Sometimes even more than you humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Different Point of View ...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yesterday evening I was browsing the Javert/Jean Valjean prompts and I found this (http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=4180783#t4180783).
> 
> And the idea of this didn't leave my mind for the whole day (nothing from University stuck with me because I didn't even listen ...) and as I returned home. I wrote this. I altered the prompt a bit, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic from the perspective of a horse. Please be forgiving.

 

 

So, I don’t really know why or how I ended up in this place. But now that I’m here, I probably should tell you a bit about myself. It’s a polite thing to do, right?

 

Okay, so first thing you need to know about me, my name is Gymont. Second, I’m a horse.

You may think now that’s stupid, but let me tell you, us horses, we know quite a lot of things. Sometimes even more than you humans do.

 

Just to give you an example of my human, Javert (and trust me, he’s very keen on everybody calling him exactly that, that much I know):

So first of all I have to tell you that Javert is really a good human. This is why I keep remembering his name and not just (or not only) refer to him as ‘my human’ as most of my fellow horses do. They find it stupid to remember the humans’ names anyway but with Javert, it’s different.

 

I got him (or he got me, depends on which side you take) when I was a really young stallion, freshly broken in by the human I knew since I was born. I don’t remember his name though, if you know what I’m saying.

 

But then that human came in a weird looking blue and silver covering and took me home with him and since then I stayed with Javert. And at first, I have to tell you, I was a bit worried about that man for he looked like he had to stay out on the paddock for about a week in the freezing cold, but as soon as he first groomed me, I knew that he wasn’t half as bad as he sometimes looks. You really can judge a humans’ behavior by the way he grooms his horse, I tell you. And Javert’s brushes are accurate and observing, but also warmhearted and caring.

 

Now you know about the character of my human I need to tell you (and I really mean no offense) that your race is the biggest mystery on earth to us horses. Take a man like Javert, who possesses a heart of gold somewhere deep down inside – but people simply don’t get it. Maybe it’s because they never came as close to him than I do almost every day, but – correct me if I’m wrong – a man who treats his animals well can’t be a bad man. Still people consider Javert to be one. At least that’s my conclusion for nobody ever spending time with him. But I’m a horse, what do I know about human interaction anyway?

 

Still, regardless of my present or non-present knowledge of humans, I know my Javert. And I notice a change in my human’s behavior that you can be sure of.

 

For instance when we arrived in Montreuil-sur-Mer.

In the morning, when my Javert saddled me, he was all grumpy because of the rain. He doesn’t like taking a ride in the rain even though he would never admit it. He never complained about going on a ride with me in the pouring rain because he knows that I need my exercise. As I already mentioned, Javert is a good human.

 

But that was off-topic.

Anyway, so that day, he was all grumpy until he walked out of that strange looking building with the women swirling around all over the place in blue coverings. Even though it didn’t show on his face by the time he walked out, but – attentive horse that I am – I immediately realized the change in his style of riding. His heels didn’t press down as firmly as usual and I sensed that his posture wasn’t as upright as it commonly is. And, what troubled me the most, he sometimes didn’t pay attention and didn’t give me any direction where to go. But I’m a clever horse – I simply followed the other police horses (not that I wouldn’t find the station on my own, but this was our first day there).

 

 _Okay_ , I told myself, _Gymont, don’t freak out. Your human isn’t losing his mind; it’s simply because he is new in this town and probably doesn’t know any better._ But, and how I hate to admit this, I was wrong.

 

It got worse each time he visited that odd building with the shrieking women inside. One time he even forgot to pull the saddle off me back in my stable, but I protested on that one, you can be sure of that. Poor Javert though, he was so angry with himself for that – if I’d known that beforehand, I would have carried that damn saddle for the night. As I already told you, Javert is a nice human who cares about his horse.

 

Still, I was wondering what was going on in this house that confused my poor human that much. Because Javert isn’t a man that gets confused very easily. He hardly ever gets confused because he’s obsessed with rules. He’s kind if a pain in the ass with that. But everybody has a weakness and, honestly, it could a something worse than that.

 

But one day, I should learn more about that matter.

Javert stopped me in the middle of the market only to say something about a pick-pocket we chased and caught last night. This was the only reason I started paying attention to that particular conversation because that thief was a damn fast runner. I almost couldn’t keep up with him – and, imagine, he’s only got two legs. I got _four_!

Anyway, then I took a closer look at the conversation partner of my human. A tall, strong man with salt and pepper hair, well dressed and with kind eyes. That’s the most important part though because eyes can’t lie. So I decided I liked this human as my Javert was also talking to him. You see, Javert does not talk with everybody – not that long.

Okay, so when they were finished, Javert continued his patrol around the city and there it was again, the change in riding style.

 

‘ _Aha!_ ’ I thought, ‘ _Gotcha! It’s not that building but that human. That man with the kind eyes must be in the house every time Javert gets in there._ ’

Again, I can only underline that us (police) horses, we are able to make reasonable conclusions, even if you wouldn’t expect us to.

 

So I started looking out for that man myself and every time we met him or Javert had visited the building, he had his head in the clouds afterwards. It was awkward, but good-awkward. What puts a dreamy smile on my human’s face is good-awkward, definitely.

 

What I didn’t get was that Javert didn’t show that man that he liked him. He even knows how to show me that he likes me, so how hard can it be? But my Javert has always been more attentive when it came to animals. When he rescued that kitten from the tree or the make the innkeeper give Javert money for beating his dog. Beating an animal is no good and one should definitely give the police money if one does that. But as I said, humans just don’t get my Javert and so, who can blame him that he rather sticks with animals?

 

There was this one time when the kind human came to visit Javert in my stable. Okay yes, I didn’t invite that man, but as it seemed to make Javert happy to have him here, I didn’t mind. Plus, that strong man brought me an apple. That’s always good.

As both men kept talking, Javert still standing in my box, he started fumbling with my mane. I don’t know why he did this, but at first, I tolerated it. But as things got out of hand there (he was trying to braid some of my hair) I protested. I have some dignity after all. Javert blushed and the kind man laughed and stroked his hand over my nostril. The bruises on his hands tickled a bit and he wasn’t doing as well as my Javert, but he made a fairly decent job. Then he asked Javert if he would like to join him for dinner. And Javert said no. I didn’t get that at all because that other night, when we had returned from that odd building once more, he had told me that Madeleine (obviously that kind man) was now having dinner all on his own and my human had sighed. Now he had the chance to have dinner with him and he still said no … Why? Dinner means food. Food is good, not just for us horses. Even better when you’re having it with somebody you like, right?

Sometimes I don’t get these humans! Javert looks at the kind man, when the other one looks away and the same thing is happening to that Madeleine when Javert looks away. I tried to enlighten the whole situation by telling my human that that man just looked at him like he wanted to give him sugar because he had done such a nice job but neither of them got it. So the kind man went away and Javert was unhappy. Humans! Seriously, what can a horse do at such stupid behavior except burying one’s head in the straw?

 

As time went by and there was no improvement at all on the horizon I decided that I had to do something about that. After all, Javert was happy when being with that Madeleine and unhappy when he wasn’t. How obvious everything was, really!

 

Then, one day in spring, when the leaves had just come out of the trees again, there was the perfect opportunity. My Javert and me, we were riding along that street to that strong man’s house (not the one where we usually went but the one where he lived – like, my stable, you know), as said man came straight towards us and greeted us friendly. Javert told him that he just wanted to deliver a report and got down from me to tell it to the man face-to-face. And so I started munching on the fresh and oh-so-green leaves next to me. They tasted really good, I have to tell you, but still, I didn’t eat them. And all for my human, he should have thanked me really.

But as I spat them onto his uniform, he only was angry with me and I simply don’t know why. I had created the perfect opportunity for him to go with the Madeleine guy into his house. And there they could have carrots (or whatever food humans ate). Madeleine though seemed to get the idea because he was laughing. But that also made my human angry and he got back in the saddle and wanted to ride away – but not with me. Once I’m on a mission, I’m going to continue with it. So I put on a bit of a drama show and sent Javert to the ground. The kind man was with him immediately and asked if everything was okay. I could only snort at that. Jeez, as if I would hurt him!

But finally my Javert went into the house with that Madeleine guy and both left me outside the house. I should have been angry with them for letting me stand and wait there just like that, but soon I heard my Javert making content noises and then I heard the other man as well and so I thought that everything was fine.

 

Everything was good from then. I was proud with myself that I had picked that fine human for my Javert who always brought me something to eat, usually an apple or a carrot when he visited us. A very generous man. I liked him and Javert liked him. But if you think the story ends here, you are seriously mistaken. We are not in a fairy tale and I am no glittering unicorn!

 

One day, the Madeleine human was gone.

And because of that, Javert cried. Not in public of course, he would never do that, but at night when he groomed me he often sobbed in my mane. I was doing my utmost to comfort him, but nothing seemed to work. I even left my last carrot for him, but he didn’t get the hint.

At first I doubted my own senses and already thought that the man maybe hadn’t been so nice and kind but then I remembered how he was always nice and kind to me and you remember what I told you about people who are nice to animals, right? Surely he had an important reason to stay away.

 

The problem was that Javert was getting bitterer and bitterer again. But who could blame him really? Now he finally had found someone who he could share his food with and then that idiot runs. Have I already told you that I sometimes don’t get humans? First they stick their tongues down the other ones throat in the presence of an innocent and honorable horse like me and then they shout at each other (something about numbers, don’t ask me, I didn’t get it) and then that Madeleine guy who’s apparent name is something else (again, I got no clue about it) disappears. My poor Javert!

 

Then we moved, me and my human. To Paris, of all places!

I do not wish any of you to smell those things I had the misfortune to smell there. Yikes! Despicable, I tell you. Still, I would do anything for my Javert, especially since he was so sad I didn’t protest. Not once.

 

And there I saw him again, that Madeleine man. With a girl. Something told me though that he wasn’t sharing his food with her. Well, probably he did, but not like he did with my Javert. Us horses, we sense that. And obviously Javert had also seen him, for he called out for him with this other name but he ran again and I tried my best to keep up with him, but I failed. I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, but if some idiots just line tables and cupboards and who knows what else up in the streets, I can’t follow the man anymore. I’m not Pegasus.

 

Then we returned home and my human left me there in the stable. I liked that one in Montreuil far more, but who am I to complain? Javert said, it would be safer for me there than out on the streets. Probably he was right because I was not a young foal anymore. Even if I was still capable of patrolling the city, I might not be pure satisfactory if my Javert needs to chase somebody. I’m honest enough to admit that.

 

But I was happy that I had come to an age like that because just imagine what could have happened to my dear Javert if I hadn’t been there anymore. Maybe he had thrown himself off a bridge or something in his desperation! But with a horse like me back at home, something like this would have been utterly foolish and so he returned one morning. He was desperate and shaking and confused, but he was there. I only snorted contently at that. I’m sure that he had understood.

 

And then, that kind man walked into my stable. Javert spun around and looked at him in utter confusion. So both just stood there, Javert again in my box and the other one right outside and none of them made a move. And believe me, my nerves aren’t as hard-wearing as they once were, and I surely couldn’t take more of that drama and so I simply nudged Javert into the arms of the kind man. Otherwise it would have taken them ages. The Madeleine guy laughed and soon, even my Javert grinned. Something he hadn’t done in a very long time and so I was happy. And then, without another word, both started sticking their tongues in their mouths again. I don’t know what it is with you humans that you seem to enjoy that, but hey, if my Javert is happy, I’ll bear the sight of that.

 

And in the end, I was proven right:

That Madeleine or Valjean guy (I still don’t know which one is the correct one but it doesn’t matter really) had put an end to my sufferings and moved us (meaning Javert and me) out in the countryside away from all those awful smells in Paris. And now I’m here, between flowers and trees, mumbling on some herbs and watching my two humans (really, I just had to adopt that Madeleine/Valjean guy) stroking each other. Basically, Javert is stroking the other man. And who can blame the older one, really? Let me tell you something: Javert can be really gentle with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (and if not, at least I had fun writing it ^^).  
> Please leave some feedback, you'd make my day :)


End file.
